Pierrot Apaixonado
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Um baile, três fantasias e a chance de mudar o destino de uma velha história.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Do contrário, eu esconderia o Itachi no meu guarda-roupa *o*

* * *

><p>Yo Minna! Essa fanfic foi escrita antes da guerra ninja tomar o rumo que tomou. Então peço que considerem apenas o início dela.<br>Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Pierrot Apaixonado<strong>

_Por Miss illusion_

**31 de Outubro – Halloween**

Um belo e melancólico cenário de outono varria as ruas de Konoha. Todos pareciam excitados com o evento que aconteceria dali a poucas horas.

A Godaime, após tantas lutas, decidiu usar aquela data bastante festejada em lugares longínquos para organizar um baile e findar a paz. O próprio kazekage já estava na vila para prestigiar o evento.

A vila estava toda enfeitada com belos arranjos, lanternas japonesas, e abóboras muito bem talhadas. O baile de halloween ocorreria ao ar livre, ali no centro.

Era possível ver alguns jovens correndo pra lá e pra cá, ajeitando os últimos detalhes de suas fantasias. Afinal, quando foi que houve um baile como aquele em Konoha?

Não muito longe dali, mais especificamente no Distrito Uchiha, um loiro alto conhecido como o ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça-oca de Konoha tentava persuadir o melhor amigo com alguma ideia maluca. O rapaz, que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke, autointitulado vingador e renegado que retornou há pouco tempo não mostrava uma expressão muito agradável.

– Eu não vou Dobe. Será que eu vou ter que desenhar, ou dá pra entender? – Disse impaciente, pelo que parecia a milésima vez.

– Credo, Teme! Quanta amargura nesse coração. Combina bem com a fantasia que eu lhe trouxe. – Sasuke semicerrou os olhos para o amigo. – Qual é?! Está na hora de você se dar uma chance. A guerra acabou, você se redimiu com Konoha e tem a Sakura-chan. Aposto que ela vai gostar de te ver. – Tentou ser otimista para alegrar o amigo.

– Sakura seguiu seu próprio caminho, Naruto. Foi a melhor coisa que ela fez. – Disse se virando para entrar.

– Está na hora de você fazer o mesmo, amigo. Não viva uma existência vazia – Disse com sinceridade e desapareceu num Shunshin.

Sasuke parou e olhou de relance para o pacote que amigo deixou na porta. Talvez aquele dobe esteja certo.

–-x-

A rosada se olhava pela última vez no espelho antes de sair de casa. Sua melhor amiga a aguardava na porta.

–Vamos, testuda! A festa está começando. Posso ver as luzes daqui. – Ino gritava impaciente.

Sakura revirou os olhos e desceu sem pressa, enquanto apagava as luzes de sua casa.

– Ino-porca, minha casa é perto do centro. Então se acalme. – A medica-nin disse surgindo a porta. Ino ia reclamar mais ficou boquiaberta ao ver a amiga.

–Sakura! Eu nunca te vi tão linda! Sem ofensas, amiga. - Ela dizia maravilhada, escutando a risada da outra.

–Obrigada, porquinha. Digo o mesmo de você. Afinal nos nunca tivemos uma festa assim por aqui.

Enquanto as duas garotas caminhavam rindo até o local da festa, já atraiam alguns olhares.

No caminho Sakura imaginava se Sasuke estaria na festa. Estava indecisa entre querer a presença do moreno por lá. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Estava cansada de ser a "Sakura coitadinha esperando pelo Uchiha".

–Olha ali! – Disse Ino apontando para um grupo. Estavam reunidos Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sai e Lee.

Assim que se aproximaram trocaram elogios sobre as fantasias.

–Sakura-chan, você está tão linda! - Dizia Lee corado.

Ela agradeceu sem graça e pode analisar a fantasia dos amigos. Hinata estava belíssima numa fantasia de bailarina. Tenten usava uma cartola e um fraque formando uma fantasia de ilusionista. Neji estava vestido com toda classe que ele possuía num traje de príncipe. Shikamaru ali num canto, estava vestido de Samurai "Bem a cara dele" pensou Sakura.

Ino estava linda com uma fantasia de dançarina de flamenco. Já Gaara, conversava com Kakashi um pouco distante. O ruivo vestido de pirata, que lhe caiu muito bem e o mascarado usava uma roupa do Japão feudal. Lee estava de policial.

Naruto...

Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, ele chegou. Estava lindo e ele era... Pierrot?

Então ela fitou Naruto vestido de Arlequim. Quanta ironia!

Sasuke se aproximou, mas parou a ver a rosada. Choque talvez? Antes que qualquer reação fosse esboçada Naruto o tirou de qualquer devaneio que tivesse invadido sua mente e puxou para o mundo real.

–Resolveu vir, Teme? – Ele tinha um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Puxou o amigo e rodeou se ombro num abraço amigável. - Venha se juntar a nós.

Quando se aproximaram, os bons entendedores lançaram um olhar engraçado para a fantasia do antigo time 7.

– Ainda não tive tempo de dizer. – Começou Naruto- Mas você está adorável, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke a olhou novamente e bem... Não foi a palavra adorável que passou por sua mente, mas se aplicava muito bem a ela.

Naruto estava usando a fantasia de Arlequim. De fato, combinava com ele. Sakura era Colombina e ele, por ironia do destino (ou de Naruto) era Pierrot.

Engraçado como aquelas fantasias contradiziam aquele trio.

Na peça teatral, Pierrot amava Colombina que amava Arlequim que na opinião de Sasuke era um safado mas correspondia ao amor dela. Diferente do que se passou com Naruto que se entendeu com Hinata.

Se Sakura ainda o amava, ela não demonstrava.

Sasuke no fundo era parecido com Pierrot. Mesmo não admitindo era ingênuo como o rapaz da história. Quantas vezes se deixou enganar pelo inimigo sem se dar conta? Fora manipulado e agora colhia o que plantou.

Aquela lagrima desenhada em seu rosto transparecia sua dor também.

– Vocês vão ficar ai parados? – Ino disse em voz altas despertando a todos –Tem uma festa acontecendo aqui! – Então puxou Sakura e caminharam até onde a sinfonia da música tocava mais alto.

Enquanto a amiga loira dançava, Sakura tentava não pensar nas fantasias e seu significado. Tentou se deixar levar pela melodia. Mas parece que o destino não queria deixar.

–-x-

Do outro lado, um Sasuke bastante desconte fitava Naruto que parecia estar se divertindo com a cena.

– Então isso foi tudo coisa sua? Eu devia ter imaginado. – Acusava o moreno.

– Datte? Eu não fiz nada. Apenas disse a Sakura que ela ficaria muito bonita de Colombina. – Disse fingindo inocência.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, que foi ignorada pelo loiro. Hinata fitava a cena com atenção.

– Vou deixar vocês conversarem. – Sussurrou no ouvido do namorado. Ele a olhou e agradeceu em silêncio. Quando ela se afastou voltou-se a Sasuke.

– Acho q está na hora da Sakura-chan e você se entenderem. – Repetiu Naruto.

– Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não há nada pra nós dois conversarmos. Você parece um idiota as vezes. - Ok. Ele achava Naruto idiota a maior parte do tempo.

– Sakura gosta de você. E você gosta dela. O idiota aqui não sou eu, Teme. Você sabe. – Naruto estava sério como nunca esteve. Com exceção das batalhas.

Sasuke suspirou. Olhou o amigo por um momento, depois caminhou alguns passos em direção oposta a festa. Naruto o acompanhou.

Antes que fosse longe demais, Sasuke parou e como em raros momentos de sua vida, deixou sua máscara cair.

– Sakura merece alguém melhor que eu, dobe. Alguém que esteja à altura dela. Só trarei sombra pra vida dela. – O vingador disse com toda a honestidade que tinha.

– Por que não deixa ela decidir se você é bom ou não pra ela? – Disse Naruto com uma serenidade incomum.

Sasuke olhou o amigo. Por um instante aquela fantasia de Arlequim não combinou com Naruto.

– Quando foi que você ficou tão sensato?

Naruto gargalhou.

– Depois de tantas batalhas, Hinata foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – E então piscou pro amigo.

Definitivamente Hinata fez bem a ele.

– Hora de ser feliz, teme. O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Disse o loiro agitado.

Sasuke olho pra ele contendo a vontade de revirar os olhos. Em seguida deu as costas e foi em direção a festa.

–-x-

Sakura estava com a melhor amiga na barraca de dangos. A rosada sorria enquanto escutava Ino contando que Sai a chamou para dançar. Ino então saiu correndo, com a empolgação evidente indo de encontro ao ex-ambu raiz. Então Sakura voltou a atenção ao delicioso doce que estava em suas mãos.

Distraída, não percebeu que Sasuke se aproximava. Ela estava sentada em um banquinho quando foi coberta pela sombra dele. Ergueu os olhos devagar para constatar quem era e quase engasgou. A presença dele ali era a última que esperava.

E ele estava tão bonito! Aquela lagrima desenhada em seu rosto lhe dava um ar triste, porem belo.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun?!- ela disse para confirmar.

– Boa noite, Sakura. – Cumprimentou educadamente.

– Posso te ajudar em algo? – Devolveu a garota.

– Sim. Você gostaria de caminhar comigo? – Ele disse usando toda a confiança que tinha.

Ela olhou aquele convite com um misto de confusão e ansiedade. Em seguida apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o acompanhou.

–-x-

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a velha ponte. Aquilo os fez entrar em uma gostosa nostalgia. Lembranças dos encontros matinais do time 7 naquele mesmo lugar. E em nenhum daqueles dias, seu Sensei fora pontual. Sakura sorriu com aquela lembrança intrigando Sasuke.

– O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

– Não é nada. É que... –Pensou se dividiria com ele aquela singela lembrança. – Todas as vezes que nos encontramos aqui, Kakashi-sensei nunca chegou na hora.

Ele curvou os lábios.

E Ora ora! Sakura estava vendo a sombra de um sorriso ali?

– Eu estava pensando nos encontros do time 7 também.- Confessou.

Ficaram em silêncio e continuaram a andar. Aquilo estava deixando ela nervosa. E mesmo não demonstrando, o rapaz sério também estava.

Pararam, e encostaram-se no parapeito da ponte fitando o rio, que servia como espelho para a iluminação da Vila. Dava um bonito efeito aqueles reflexos ali no rio.

– Sakura... – Um arrepio cruzou a espinha dela ao escutar a voz dele naquele tom. Quem ela queria enganar dizendo que o esqueceu, quando ele ainda conseguia causar essa reação nela?

Respirou fundo e olho na direção dele. Alguns anos haviam se passado, mas ela percebeu ali o Sasuke que ela sempre conhecera; envolvido em sombras e surpreendendo-a. Pelo que parecia, as surpresas não acabariam por ai.

Ele se aproximou e pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e observou.

– Seu cabelo está bonito. Você deixou ele crescer novamente. – Ele falava num tom de voz baixo, fazendo-a se concentrar para entender o que ele estava dizendo. – Me recordo do dia em que cortou seu cabelo no exame chunnin. Eu nunca te disse, mas você foi muito corajosa naquele dia. Na verdade, você sempre foi corajosa. Eu... sempre admirei isso em você. –Ele disse e olhou pra ela.

Que nervosismo era aquele que se apossava dele, o Uchiha renegado que matou seu irmão?

– Você amadureceu, se tornou uma grande mulher, Sakura. – Soltou o cabelo dela e suspirou.

Sasuke se aproximou do parapeito da ponte e fitou seu reflexo no rio. A lágrima de Pierrot.

– Será que a Colombina se apaixonaria por Pierrot se conhecesse a tristeza dele?

Sakura olhou o rapaz, confusa com o dialogo que estavam tendo. Sasuke estava diferente, parecia estar abrindo seu coração e isso causava uma ansiedade estranha nela.

– Acho que quando a gente ama, nós temos coragem de enfrentar qualquer tristeza ao lado de quem amamos... Qualquer escuridão, Sasuke-kun.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Um silêncio se seguiu.

– Eu sempre gostei mais do Pierrot – Ela resolveu dizer para quebrar o silêncio.

– Por quê? – Ele questionou. – Ele não lutou pela amada dele. Preferiu se fechar na própria tristeza ao invés de tentar. É um tolo.

– Talvez eu o prefira porque ele me lembra você – Ela confessou olhando pra ele de modo sereno.

Ele arregalou os olhos e em seguida abrandou o olhar.

– Acho que você está certa. Acredito que também sou um tolo. Naruto também diz isso – Sorriu torto. - Será que é tarde para mudar isso?

Sakura não parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O moreno olhava sério para ela. Disfarçadamente deu um beliscão nela mesma para saber se era real.

– Não é tarde para mudar isso. Mas Pierrot tem que aprender a deixar Colombina a consolar sua tristeza e ficar ao lado dela, não importa as dificuldades.

Então seus corpos se aproximaram com imãs. Suas faces estavam quase coladas, um podia sentir a respiração do outro.

Ele a olhava com tanta ternura, como se disse que nunca iria desampara-la. E a compensaria pelos anos de ausência.

– Neste caso, jamais irei deixa-la. – Então a olhando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto sentiu falta, beijou-a.

Começou lento e foi se aprofundando. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e se entregou ao beijo que esteve esperando por tanto tempo. Ele apertava fortemente sua cintura e sentiu a garota suspirar entre seus lábios e aquilo certamente o deixou satisfeito. Ficaram assim até perderem o folego.

Sakura sorriu para Sasuke. Ficaram ali muito tempo abraçados, se beijando sem dizer nada. Não precisavam fazer planos, só tinham a certeza de que estavam juntos. Até se esqueceram do baile que estava acontecendo na cidade.

Ao longe, o Arlequim-cúpido estava com os braços em torno de sua bailarina com um sorriso complacente vendo os dois amigos finalmente juntos.

Então foi num baile de Halloween em Konoha que a peça carnavalesca ganhou um final diferente, e talvez até um final mais digno. Aquele Pierrot ficou com sua Colombina e Arlequim nenhum no mundo iria se intrometer entre eles.

**~FIM~**

_Vocês gostaram?_


End file.
